


Sick

by glowtombs



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowtombs/pseuds/glowtombs
Summary: (y/n)'s mother had been sick for longer then she could remember and so had she. her memories were filled with pill bottles and doctors appointments. that stopped when her father left. she now takes care of her bed ridden mother and craves affection and unyielding love more then anything else.





	Sick

for as long as (y/n) could remember she and her mother had been in and out of doctors offices and hospitals. she quickly grew accustomed to the overly sympathetic tone they used when they spoke of her mother and the clean chemical smell of the hospital. 

often while waiting in the hospital, bundled up in a blanket from home and curled up on her fathers lap, she would just listen. she would pay close attention to the words that the doctors used to describe her mothers condition. she would file these words into her mind, and when she got home she would ask her mother about it. she was always waved away, given some excuse about how her mother was tired and she couldnt answer her questions. but she knew. she knew something was wrong, she knew this wasnt normal.

they found out that she was sick soon after her 12th birthday. a doctors appointment was quickly scheduled. the same words she used to ask her mother to explain were now being used to describe her. she was oh so terrified. she didnt want to end up like her mother, stuck in her bed day in and day out. her father though, he seemed even more scared then her. she could remember the fact that he cried quite clearly.

after her visit he started getting distant. they talked less, no matter how much she pestered him. he got more irratible and often left her home with her unresponsive mother for hours on end. 

she felt guilty. she wanted to know what she had done to make her father ignore her. she begged and begged for his attention, she acted out and screamed and cried. no matter how rebellious or loud she was he wouldnt spare her a glance. but her teachers, her teachers would. they would complain and question her and they would be worried. they gave her the attention she craved so badly. so, she took to acting out and throwing tantrums and being a troublemaker. she did anything that would gain someones attention.

she cycled through friends quickly. she bathed in their attention and praise and often her friends were bullies or other troublemakers. though, they were lost when someone more entertaining or willing to shower her in attention or praise came along or even when they got too close.

(y/n) feared, no, despised commitment. she tended to not stick around long enough to get attached to people. she refused to be abandoned again.


End file.
